staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Czerwca 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.55 Karine i Ari (26-ost.) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Christophe Gregois, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (25 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Agent Z (Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars) (6-ost.) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. John Smith, wyk. Cathy Shipton, Jan Sharrock, Duncan Barton, Andrew McKay (24 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 09.40 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Prezydentem RP 10.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 10.45 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II w Parlamencie RP 11.55 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 12.10 Jan Paweł II w Kościele Ojców Bazylianów 12.35 Wiadomości 12.45 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 13.00 Magazyn Notowań: Funt do funta, Nie bać się rynku (2) 13.25 Klan (232) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.50 Na haczyku (5): Szczupak - magazyn wędkarski 14.05 Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę (9): Gdy zostajesz przyjęty do pracy 14.20 U siebie: Bukowińska Arka 14.40 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (47) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (868) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Komfort - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Między ogniem a niebem (In the Line of Duty: Smoke Jumpers) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Lindsay Frost, Timothy Carhart, Rob Youngblood (88 min) 21.45 Festiwal Opole '99 - konkurs premier 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Nocne rozmowy 00.10 Wideo party 00.30 Nagie tango (Naked Tango) - melodramat, USA 1990, reż. Leonardo Schrader, wyk. Vincent D'Onofrio, Mathilda May, Fernando Rey, Esai Morales (89 min) 02.05 Strefa cienia (Shadow Zone) - film SF, USA 1989, reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Louise Fletcher, David Beecroft, James Hong, Frederick Flynn (85 min) 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Radio Romans (31/32) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn poranny 9.35 Przygody pana Michała (5/13) - serial przygod., Polska 10.05 Klejnoty włoskiej przyrody (5-ost.) - film dok., W. Bryt. 10.35 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial anim. 11.05 Paganini - film biograf. 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Wyspa przygód (21/26) - serial przygod., Australia 14.10 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 14.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Petersburg - Petersburżanin 15.10 McGregorowie (11/65) - serial 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej 16.40 Program lokalny 17.00 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 17.10 Jan Paweł II przy Umschlagplatz, przy pomniku Sybiraków i w Katedrze Warszawskiej 19.30 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 20.00 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (10/12) - serial obycz. 21.00 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów (1) 22.00 Panorama 22.45 Wesołych świąt - komedia obycz., Francja 0.20 Loch Camelot: Zdrowie pań dziewiczych i krępych (2) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Marzenie - reportaż 16.40 Dżentelmen Roku 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Delfy (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 He-Man (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (38) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (98) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (114) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Delfy (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 He-Man (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (129) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (19) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (45) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (115) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Kolonia karna (No Escape) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Martin Campbell / wyk. Ray Liotta, Lance Henriksen, Stuart Wilson, Kevin Dillon, Kevin J.O'Connor (140 min) 22.20 Buster - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. David Green, wyk. Phil Collins, Julie Walters, Larry Lamb, Sheila Hancock (115 min) 00.15 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.45 Skradzione serca (Stolen Hearts) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Ralph Portillo, wyk. Landon Hall, Vincent Dale, Paula Aletonis, Jim Fimiani (90 minut) 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.45 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Teleprzygoda: Lublin - program dla młodych widzów (powt.) 08.00 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (13): Tajemniczy obraz - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 08.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Ja i moje życie: Chciałbym być strażakiem - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 09.25 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 09.40 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z prezydentem RP 10.10 Kraina łagodności - koncert (powt.) 10.30 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 10.45 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II w Parlamencie RP 11.30 Przez lądy i morza: Wyspy towarzystwa - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 11.55 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 12.10 Jan Paweł II w Kościele Ojców Bazylianów 12.35 Wiadomości 12.50 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.10 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 13.25 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Piekarska - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka (powt.) 13.55 Publicystyka kulturalna 14.20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Teledyski na życzenie 15.40 Gawędy historyczne: Okrutnicy - program Beaty Szuszwedyk 16.10 Ala i As: Kto ładniejszy? - program dla dzieci 16.30 Kolorowe nutki - program dla dzieci 16.40 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.00 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 17.10 Transmisja wizyty Jana Pawła II na Umschlagplatz, przy pomniku Sybiraków i w Katedrze Warszawskiej 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (53 min) 21.00 XXXV Studencki Festiwal Piosenki (1) - koncert galowy 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Ocalmy Gardzienice - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego 23.25 Ze sztuką na ty: Teatr Współczesny - reportaż Grażyny Pieczuro 00.05 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.50 W labiryncie (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 02.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 03.30 XXXV Studencki Festiwal Piosenki (1) - koncert galowy (powt.) 04.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Gawędy historyczne: Okrutnicy - program Beaty Szuszwedyk (powt.) 05.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - magazyn (powt.) 06.00 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska (powt.) 06.10 W labiryncie (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (23) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (71) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 09.30 Express TV 09.45 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (723) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.45 Renegat (Renegade) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) (powt.) 11.45 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (45 min) (powt.) 12.45 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.15 Sekrety rodzinne - teleturniej 13.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (8) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) (powt.) 14.45 Życie jak poker (9) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.15 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (43) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Polsat radzi 16.05 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (28) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Levitan/Brad Grey/Bernie Brillstein, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Chris Hogan (25 min) 16.35 Renegat (Renegade) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 17.30 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (55 min) 18.30 Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (9) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 20.00 13 Posterunek (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Cwaniaki (Wise Guys) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey (88 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 22.15 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (Real TV) (5) - cykl reportaży, USA 1996-98, wyk. John Daly, Johan Johnson, Michaell Brownles, Sibila Vargas (25 min) 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Polsat radzi 22.50 Informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Biznes tydzień 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Komisarz Rex (50) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.30 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 01.25 Pamela w całej okazałości (Best of Pamela Anderson) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Vicangelo Bulluck (53 min) 02.25 Muzyka na BIS 04.25 Pożegnanie HBO 06.30 Seks, miłość i korki uliczne (Pie in the Sky) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Brian Gordon, wyk. Josh Charles, Anne Heche, John Goodman, Christine Lahti (90 min) 08.05 Niezwykłe lato (The Inkwell) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Matty Rich, wyk. Larenz Tate, Joe Morton, Suzzanne Douglas, Glynn Turman (107 min) 09.55 Wkrótce nadejdą bracia - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Jerzy Kamas, adeusz Chudecki, Jerzy Kryszak (86 min) 11.25 Przygoda na Alasce (Alaska) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Fraser Heston, wyk. Thora Birch, Dirk Benedict, Vincent Kartheiser, Charlton Heston (104 min) 13.10 Stalowe magnolie (Steel Magnolias) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Sally Field, Dolly Parton, Shirley MacLaine, Julia Roberts (113 min) 15.05 Czterech młodych detektywów (Four Junior Detectives) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1994, reż. Urlich Koenig, wyk. Tomi Renjak, Max Sittel (80 min) 16.30 Żona dla kowboja (Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy) - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Chad Willett, Ted Atherton, Falconer Abraham (88 min) 18.00 Podejrzany (Suspect) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Cher, Dennis Quaid, Liam Neeson, John Mahoney (116 min) 20.00 Oko Boga (Eye of God) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Tim Blake Nelson, wyk. Martha Plimpton, Kevin Anderson (79 min) 21.25 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 21.55 Teoria spisku (Conspiracy Theory) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Julia Roberts, Patrick Stewart (129 min) 00.10 Diagnoza zbrodni (Final Analysis) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Phil Joanou, wyk. Richard Gere, Kim Basinger, Uma Thurman, Eric Roberts (119 min) 02.15 W obronie dzieci - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1997 03.10 Młodociany przestępca (First Time Felon) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Charles Dutton, wyk. Omar Epps, Delroy Lindo, Rachel Ticotin, William Forsythe (101 min) 04.55 Stalowe magnolie (Steel Magnolias) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Sally Field, Dolly Parton, Shirley MacLaine, Julia Roberts (113 min) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.25 Calendar Man - film animowany dla dzieci 19.55 Top Shop 20.40 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 22.00 Fachowiec radzi - magazyn 22.30 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 23.00 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 23.30 Magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.00 Odrodzenie w regionie - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 10.30 Zaopatrzeniowiec - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 10.45 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn aktualności 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 System prawny - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 15.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 16.30 Srebrna autostrada - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Trzy misie - serial animowany 18.30 Ekoludki i Śmiecioroby - serial animowany, Kanada 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Demon - thriller, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Arnold Moreel, Susannah York (60 min) 22.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Taniec kruka (Raven Dance) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Jimmy Lifton, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Sally Kellerman, Veronica Cartwright, Tracy Wells (91 min) Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Zdrowie i uroda - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Tylko Manhattan - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Tylko Manhattan - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Planete 07.15 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (6/8): Koniec początku 08.10 Za wszelką cenę zdobyć Everest 09.05 Arabska agenda (1/3): Toujan Faisal - demokracja dla moich dzieci 09.35 Taksówkarze z Limy 10.55 Za oknem 11.15 Kroniki Popular science (44/60) 11.30 Samotna planeta: Półwysep Kalifornijski i Miedziany Kanion 12.15 Historia linii lotniczych (9/13): Podniebne olbrzymy 13.05 Afrykańskie żurawie 14.00 Historia Włoch XX wieku (36/42): Włochy walczące 14.40 Na torze 15.15 Republika zginęła pod Dien Bien Phu (2-ost.) 16.25 Żądza zabijania 17.20 Felix Meynet - rysownik z Alp 17.45 Ostatnie chwile Timothy Leary'ego 19.10 Morze pełne życia (19/26): Morskie katastrofy 19.35 Hubert Beuve Mery (5-ost.): Syriusz i de Gaulle 20.35 Starożytne cywilizacje (3/13): Starożytna Grecja 21.25 Françoise Sagan - autoportret 22.10 Potępione miasto 23.05 Nowatorska broń (10/12): Pogromcy U-Bootów 23.35 Słaba płeć 00.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (20) 01.15 Kroniki Popular science (43/60) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Zbuntowana - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.45 Cyrk 15.15 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Gdzie jedziesz na wakacje? (Dove va in Vacanza?) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1978, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Paolo Villaggio, Stefania Sandrelli, Ugo Tognazzi (90 min) 22.40 Koncert muzyki rockowej 23.40 Valentina - serial erotyczny 00.40 Nocne namiętności 01.10 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Gość dnia 16.15 Powtórzenie na życzenie 16.40 Obiektyw 17.05 Dzieci świata - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Dzisiaj obejrzysz, jutro przeczytasz 18.45 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - aktualności regionalne 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Winda - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Magazyn włocławski - magazyn gospodarczy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.25 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - program redakcji opolskiej 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Mama, tata i ja - program Bożeny Klimus 16.05 Rytmy Nowego Jorku - reportaż 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Samorząd 17.25 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Polski Rzym - 1000 lat Diecezji Krakowskiej 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.15 Legendy krakowskiej piłki nożnej 16.30 Drogi królowej Jadwigi - film dokumentalny 17.30 Polski Rzym - 1000 lat Diecezji Krakowskiej 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Z medycyną na Ty - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Tajemnice Poznania 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Blubox - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Kto ma rację? - program publicystyczny 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Bariery - magazyn 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.20 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn kryminalny 16.35 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.40 Aktualności 17.00 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 18.00 Film dokumentalny 18.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Scena - program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Program na sobotę WOT 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 17.20 Z archiwum WOT 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.20 Reportaż kulturalny 17.30 Magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 17.40 Bez montażu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Love Story 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny TVP Regionalna 07.00 Układanka (14/20) - serial animowany 07.25 Julek nad morzem (7/12) - serial dla dzieci 07.35 Był sobie Kosmos (4/26) - serial animowany 08.00 OTV 08.35 Marimar (97,98/149) - telenowela 09.25 Czy wiecie, że... (28/35) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Hollywoodzkie portrety (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.25 Czy wiecie, że... (28/35) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć (6/20) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (89/130) - telenowela 11.30 Drużyna marzeń (9/64) - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 Zwierzęta w obiektywie (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Przychodnia w Cardale (15/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Sport i doskonałość (ost.) - film dokumentalny 14.10 Na granicy ryzyka (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Serce Klarity (49,50/141) - telenowela 15.30 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.05 Marimar (97,98/149) - telenowela 20.00 Coronation Street (89/130) - telenowela 20.30 Drużyna marzeń (9/64) - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 OTV 22.00 Serce Klarity (49,50/141) - telenowela 22.50 Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 Siostry (37/46) - serial obyczajowy 00.35 Sfinks - zagadki historii (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 07.05 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.10 Aktualności 07.25 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07.30 Voltron obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.25 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 09.25 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Prezydentem 10.10 STUDIO PAPIESKIE 10.30 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Parlamentarzystami 11.30 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 14.05 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.10 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.25 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1992 15.55 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Obiektywem Bryzy 16.35 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 16.50 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Aktualności 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Mitzi Gaynor, Gig Young, Thelma Ritter (91 min) 21.40 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.35 Aktualności 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk show Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Koszący lot (Operation Intercept) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Levine, wyk. Bruce Payne, Lance Henriksen, John Stockwell, Curt Lowens (90 min) 00.55 Aktualności 01.15 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 01.30 Program na sobotę 01.35 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Voltron obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.25 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 09.25 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Prezydentem 10.10 STUDIO PAPIESKIE 10.30 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Parlamentarzystami 11.30 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 14.05 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.10 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.25 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 15.55 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Spotkania rodzinne 16.30 Emocje 16.50 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Mitzi Gaynor, Gig Young, Thelma Ritter (91 min) 21.40 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk show Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Koszący lot (Operation Intercept) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Levine, wyk. Bruce Payne, Lance Henriksen, John Stockwell, Curt Lowens (90 min) 00.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Emocje 01.30 Spotkania rodzinne 01.40 Program na sobotę 01.45 Infokanał TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Pocahontas II - film animowany dla dzieci 12.45 Język zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 13.15 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.15 Stulecie samochodu - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Wizyta starszej pani - film fabularny 16.45 TV Shop 17.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 17.45 Polskie drogi (9/11):Do broni - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert (81 min) 19.10 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Zadanie specjalne - film fabularny 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Konwój - dramat obyczajowy, USA 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Rycerze (Knights) - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Kathy Long, Lance Hanriksen, Gary Daniels (98 min) 01.40 Program na sobotę 01.45 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 08.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.15 Radni ratajscy - program dokumentalny 09.40 Program muzyczny 09.55 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 10.30 Radni ratajscy - program dokumentalny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Wiadomości sportowe 11.40 Przygody misia Colargola - film dla dzieci 12.05 Program muzyczny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Program muzyczny 15.30 Moja firma 15.50 Wszystko dla orląt - film dokumentalny 16.20 Wiadomości sportowe 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Szpital przy Lutyckiej w dobie reformy - program dokumentalny 17.30 Bezpieczne miasto 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Informator miejski 18.25 Kurier nadziei - film dokumentalny 19.00 Lokalny Poznań 19.30 Przygody misia Colargola - film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Poza strachem (Beyond Fear) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Robert Lyons, wyk. Mimi Lesseos, Robert Lyons, Bodo Holst (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.20 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Poza strachem (Beyond Fear) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Robert Lyons, wyk. Mimi Lesseos, Robert Lyons, Bodo Holst (90 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.25 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 09.25 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Prezydentem 10.10 STUDIO PAPIESKIE 10.30 Spotkanie Jana Pawła II z Parlamentarzystami 11.30 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Bajo un mismo rostro - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.25 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 15.55 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Program lokalny 16.45 Flesz 16.50 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Miłość dla pieniędzy (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Mitzi Gaynor, Gig Young, Thelma Ritter (91 min) 21.40 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.35 Informacje TV-51 22.55 W cztery oczy - talk show Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Koszący lot (Operation Intercept) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Levine, wyk. Bruce Payne, Lance Henriksen, John Stockwell, Curt Lowens (90 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial obyczajowy 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.20 Więzień królewski (The Prisoner of Zenda) - komedia, USA 1952, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr, James Mason (97 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Horst Frank - film dokumentalny 14.30 Przy studni przed bramą (Am Brunnen vor dem Tore) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1952, reż. Hans Wolff, wyk. Sonja Ziemann, Paul Klinger, Fritz Wagner, Willy Fritsch (86 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.03 Dingsda - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niedyskrecja amerykańskiej żony (Indiscretion of an American Wife) - film obyczajowy, USA 1953, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Jennifer Jones, Montgomery Clift, Gino Cervi, Richard Beymer (63 min) 21.45 Pomocy, będę ojcem - reportaż 22.15 Dobre widoki - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Wiadomości 22.40 Z Berlina i Bonn - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Pojedynek - magazyn publicystyczny 23.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny 00.45 Magazyn nocny 01.05 Duch przeznaczenia (In the Spirit) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Sandra Seacutt, wyk. Marlo Thomas, Elaine May, Peter Falk, Jeannie Berlin (91 min) 02.35 Niedyskrecja amerykańskiej żony (Indiscretion of an American Wife) - film obyczajowy, USA 1953 (powt.) 04.00 Herzblatt 04.50 Na opak - magazyn publicystyczny 05.50 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec Pro 7 05.45 taff (powt.) 06.05 SAM (powt.) 06.30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 07.00 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.25 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.50 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.15 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.45 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.15 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.50 Flodderowie w Ameryce (Flodders in America) - komedia, Holandia 1991 (powt.) 11.30 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Finał (Das Finale) - thriller, Niemcy 1998, reż. Sigi Rothemund, wyk. Francis Fulton-Smith, Christoph Waltz, Axel Milberg, Nele Mueller-Stöfen (93 min) 22.20 Tam jest mój syn (Uncommon Valor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Ted Kotcheff, wyk. Gene Hackman, Robert Stack, Fred Ward, Reb Brown (105 min) 00.15 Powrót karła (Leprechaun 2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1994, reż. Rodman Flender, wyk. Warwaick Davis, Charlie Heath, Shevonne Durkin, Adam Biesk (78 min) 01.50 Nasz człowiek Flint (Our Man Flint) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1965, reż. Daniel Mann, wyk. James Coburn, Lee J. Cobb, Edward Mulhare, Benson Fong (101 min) 03.50 Słodki grzech (powt.) 04.35 Cinema TV (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina - talk show 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Przeciw papierosom (Voll auf der Kippe) - komedia, Niemcy 1999, reż. Wolfgang Büld, wyk. Mike Krüger, Rolf Zacher, Katharina Schubert (90 min) 22.10 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 T.V. Kaiser - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szaleję za tobą - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.25 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 01.55 Przeciw papierosom (Voll auf der Kippe) - komedia, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.35 Wiadomości 04.05 Stern TV (powt.) Rtl 2 05.20 -07.55 Seriale animowane 07.55 Za wzgórzem (Over the Hill) - komedia, Australia 1992, reż. George Miller, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Sigrid Thornton, Derek Fowlds, Bill Kerr (97 min) 09.40 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.10 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.40 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.40 -15.30 Seriale animowane 15.30 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 16.00 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Hope & Gloria - serial komediowy, USA 1995 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dziewczyna gangstera (Mad Dog and Glory) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Robert De Niro, Uma Thurman, Bill Murray, David Caruso (90 min) 22.15 Dusting Cliff Seven (Cliff Seven) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. William H. Molina, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Nancy Allen, Ashley Buccille, Scott Lincoln (86 min) 23.50 Pierścienie ognia (Ring of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Richard W. Munchkin, wyk. Don The Dragon Wilson, Maria Ford, Vince Murdocco, Dale Edmund Jacoby (95 min) 01.45 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 03.35 Johnny Ryan (Johnny Ryan) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Robert Collins, wyk. Clancy Brown, Bruce Abbott, Teri Austin, J.Kenneth Campbell (110 min) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 16.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Michael Keaton, Alec Baldwin, Geena Davis, Jeffrey Jones (90 min) 22.15 Three - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Soldier's Revenge (Brennendes Land) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. David Worth, wyk. John Savage, Maria Socas, Edgardo Moreira (87 min) 01.55 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 02.45 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magzyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 10.30 Przez Knüllgebirge (2) - film dokumentalny 11.00 Znaczek D - magazyn informacyjny 11.45 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 12.00 Nocne studio - magazyn publicystyczny 13.00 Best of HITEC - magazyn naukowo-techniczny (powt.) 13.30 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 14.00 19. Leverkusener Jazztage 1998 - koncert 14.45 Gunda Niemann - film dokumentalny 15.15 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.45 Tinguely i Warhol - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Korsyka - film dokumentalny 17.30 Warsztat medyczny w Bremie - magazyn medyczny 18.15 Podróż do...: Waszyngton - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wiedeńscy Filharmonicy w Berlinie - koncert symfoniczny 22.30 Święto satyry - program satyryczny 23.15 Days of Miandi - film obyczajowy, Niem./Chiny 1996, reż. Ma Yingli, wyk. Li Quinqin, Gao Junxia, Wolfgang Mietz, Cheng Yong (85 min) 00.40 Milczące lato - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1990, reż. Ma Yingli (10 min) 00.50 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.00 The New York All Stars - koncert 02.55 Tanja Maria's Nouvelle Vogue - koncert 03.45 Abbey Lincoln Quartett - koncert Vox 06.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 15.50 One West Waikiki - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 20.15 Wheels on Meals (Powerman 1) - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1986, reż. Samo Hung, wyk. Jackie Chan, Samo Hung, Yuen Biao, Lola Forner (100 min) 22.15 Twinkle, Twinkle Lucky Stars (Powerman 2) - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1986, reż. Samo Hung, wyk. Jackie Chan, Samo Hung, Yuen Biao, Melvin Wong (90 min) 00.10 Wiadomości 00.25 DCTP Night Club/Magazyn o północy - program informacyjny 05.50 Rave Around the World - program nocny Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Muzyka to triumf - koncert 10.45 Informator ZDF 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Nasi Hagenbeckowie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Halle 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Wiejski lekarz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Akta: XY... nierozwiązane - magazyn kryminalny 21.15 Damy proszą o pieniądze - reportaż 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 22.50 When Husbands Cheat (Die Ehebrecher) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. Patricia Kalember, Tom Irwin, Brenda Vaccaro, Gina Clayton (90 min) 00.20 Wiadomości 00.35 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Une etrange affaire (Eine merkwürdige Geschichte) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1981, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Nathalie Baye, Gerard Lanvin, Jean-Pierre Kalfon (97 min) 02.35 Zimny dreszcz (Cold Fever) - dramat psychologiczny, Islandia/USA 1995 (powt.) 04.00 Johannes B. Kerner-Show (powt.) 04.45 Straßenfeger 05.00 Damy proszą o pieniądze Le Cinema 14.00 Obława (Razzia sur La Chnouf) - film kryminalny, Francja 1955, reż. Henri Decoin, wyk. Jean Gabin, Lino Ventura, Megali Noel, Marco Dalio (105 min) 16.00 Syn kochanej Karoliny (Le fils de Caroline Cherie) - melodramat, Francja 1955, reż. Jean Devaivre, wyk. Jean-Claude Pascal, Brigitte Bardot, Jacques Dacqmine, Georges Descrieres (110 min) 18.00 Aida - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1953, reż. Clemente Fracassi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Lois Maxwell, Alba Arnova, Vittorio Caprioli (95 min) 20.00 Szczególny dzień (Una giornata particolare) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1977, reż. Ettore Scola, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, John Vernon, Francoise Ber (101 min) 22.00 Fedora - melodramat, Niemcy/Francja 1978, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. William Holden, Marthe Keller, Jose Ferrer, Hildegard Knef (113 min) 00.00 Kot (Die Katze) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1987, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Götz George, Gudrun Landgrebe, Joachim Kemmer, Heinz Hoenig (118 min) Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Opowieść o hałaśliwym duchu 07.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.25 (P) Hollywood Safari: Spiskowcy 09.20 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny z Antypodów 10.15 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.10 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Gady 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Kości dinozaura 14.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Dziś m. in. sprawa przeciwko właścicielowi trzech wilczurów alzackich, które zaatakowały pudla 14.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Kobieta zaatakowana przez psa swojej współlokatorki domaga się pokrycia kosztów leczenia a nowi właściciele trzech kakadu zostali błędni poinformowani o płci ptaków 15.00 (P) Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Papua Nowa Gwinea (1) 16.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zaginiona rzeka 16.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Sypiając z krokodylami. Odwiedziny w prywatnym rezerwacie krokodyli 17.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 17.30 (P) Zakręcone opowieści: Krokodyle 18.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Borneo 18.30 (P) Opowieści oceanu: Krokodyle słonowodne 19.00 (P) Rzeczny dinozaur 20.00 (P) Gady 21.00 Profile przyrody: Aligatory z Everglades 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Właściciel psa martwi się o swego ulubieńca, bo zwierzak wdepnął w niezidentyfikowaną substancję 22.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Dwa niesforne psy przychodzą na badania 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Kot chory na białaczkę walczy o przeżycie, a pies jednego z pracowników ośrodka ma ranną łapę 23.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Wydanie specjalne 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: A Drag Queen Chef in Sydney and Mecca Dates 13.30 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Europa - dolina Renu 14.00 Travel Live 14.30 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Czerwcowe święta w Portugalii 15.00 Smaki Włoch: Sycylia, Palermo 15.30 Wyprawy plemienne: Mikea -buszmen z Madagaskaru 16.00 (P) Wymarzone podróże: Kenia 17.00 (P) W drodze: Wyspy Bahama 17.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Tunezja - przez pustynię i z powrotem 18.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Borneo 18.30 (P) Miasta świata: Sajgon 19.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Czerwcowe święta w Portugalii 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Sumatra 20.00 Przechadzki Rolfa 21.00 Wakacyjne plany 21.30 (P) W drodze: Wyspy Bahama 22.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Izrael 23.00 Wyprawy plemienne: Mikea - buszmen z Madagaskaru 23.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Tunezja - przez pustynię i z powrotem 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Borneo 00.30 (P) Miasta świata: Sajgon 01.00 Zakończenie programu TNT 06.00 All at Sea - komedia, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Charles Frend, wyk. Alec Guinness, Irene Brown, Percy Herbert, Maurice Denham (79 min) 07.30 Do widzenia, panie Chips (Goodbye, Mr. Chips) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Robert Donat, Greer Garson, Terry Kilburn, John Miles (110 min) 09.30 Son of Lassie - film przygodowy, USA 1945, reż. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Peter Lawford, Donald Crisp, Laddie, Nigel Bruce (97 min) 11.15 The Strawberry Blonde - komedia, USA 1941, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. James Cagney, Rita Hayworth, Olivia de Havilland, Alan Hale (95 min) 13.00 Lili - musical, USA 1953, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Leslie Caron, Mel Ferrer, Jean-Pierre Aumont, Zsa Zsa Gabor (78 min) 14.30 Abbott i Costello in Hollywood - komedia, USA 1945, reż. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Robert Stanton, Frances Rafferty (79 min) 16.00 SAMOLOTY, POCIĄGI I SAMOCHODY - The Green Helmet - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1961, reż. Michael Forlong, wyk. Bill Travers, Sidney James, Ed Begley, Nancy Walters (88 min) 18.00 Do widzenia, panie Chips (Goodbye, Mr. Chips) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1939 20.00 Bachelor in Paradise - komedia, USA 1961, reż. Jack Arnold, wyk. Bob Hope, Lana Turner, Jim Hutton, Janis Paige (105 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER - transmisja walk zapaśniczych 02.15 Celuj do generała (Brass Target) - dramat wojenny, USA 1978, reż. John Hough, wyk. Sophia Loren, John Cassavetes, George Kennedy, Max von Sydow (107 min) 04.15 The Safecracker - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Ray Milland, wyk. Ray Milland, Barry Jones, Jeanette Sterke, Ernest Clark (92 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Świat przyszłości: Nie ma jak w domu 09.55 (P) Wszystkiego najlepszego! 10.50 (P) Pokład lotniskowca: 737 seria 400 11.20 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa pod Salaminą 11.45 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Lotniskowce 12.40 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Dziki człowiek 13.10 Linia frontu 13.35 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 14.05 (P) Powietrzna potęga: Śmigłowce i transport 15.00 (P) Historia pisma 15.55 (P) Katastrofa: Cieknący koszmar 16.20 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Maroko 18.00 (P) Wielcy wodzowie: Ulysses S. Grant 19.00 (P) Opowieści z zoo 19.30 (P) Łowcy: Dzikie stado 20.30 (P) Samoloty i samochody Coltrane'a: Silnik dwusuwowy 21.00 (P) Pilot: Klejnot w koronie 21.30 (P) Pilot: Nie rzucać bomb 22.00 (P) Pilot: Opowieści z Czarnego Muzeum 22.30 (P) Pilot: Mały przewodnik po wielkim świecie 23.00 (P) Pilot: Santkuarium natury 23.30 (P) Pilot: Radiowi piraci 00.00 (P) Pilot: Dzikość serca 00.30 (P) Pilot: Wyznania... 01.00 (P) Kompania P. 02.00 (P) Samoloty i samochody Coltrane'a: Silnik dwusuwowy 02.30 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Maroko 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 D - magazyn mody 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Adwokat: Accident de chasse - film obyczajowy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Światła Paryża - magazyn aktualności Paryża 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Nie należy marzyć - magazyn podróżniczy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Adwokat: Accident de chasse - film obyczajowy (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Belgowie na szczycie świata - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Adwokat: Accident de chasse - film obyczajowy (powt.) 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Amerykańska odyseja - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Program rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Magazyn medyczny (powt.) 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Mapa skarbów - teleturniej 04.00 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (20) 07.00 Zemsta (155) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (120) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (23) 10.00 Tylko ty (19) 11.00 Zemsta (154) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (119) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (22) 14.00 Tylko ty (20) 15.00 Zemsta (155) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (120) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (23) 18.00 Tylko ty (19) 19.00 Zemsta (154) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (119) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (22) 22.00 Tylko ty (20) 23.00 Zemsta (155) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (120) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (23) 02.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 15.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 16.00 The Lick - lista przebojów R & B 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 21.00 Celebrity Deathmath - serial animowany 21.30 Nagrody Filmowe Mtv 1999 - przegląd nominacji 22.00 Nagrody Filmowe Mtv 1999 - relacja z rozdania nagród (Los Angeles) 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 Noc z teledyskami TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Julek nad morzem - serial dla dzieci 07.35 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Poranne granie 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Zwierzęta w obiektywie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Sport i doskonałość - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Dziedzictwo 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron (4/9): Alarm na jeziorze - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1977, reż. Stanisław Jędryka 16.40 Panorama lubelska 17.35 Taśmy z dawnych lat 17.50 Tabor 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Kult kina 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.00 Moda TV - magazyn mody 07.30 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998 08.30 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial komediowy, Francja 1996 09.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.55 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.55 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, Francja 15.15 Mieszkanie dla dwojga - serial komediowy, Francja 1996 15.45 Latający lekarze - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Moda TV - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 19.30 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Rosemarie (Das Mädchen Rosemarie) - thriller, Niemcy 1995, reż. Bernd Eichinger, wyk. Nina Hoss, Til Schweiger, Heiner Lauterbach, Katja Flint (135 min) 23.20 Nieśmiertelny - Biały Ninja - serial sensacyjny, Francja/Kanada 1998 00.20 Prawdziwy błękit (True Blue) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Ferdinand Fairfax, wyk. Dylan Baker, Johan Leysen, Geraldine Somerville, Dominic West (118 min) 02.20 Skok - film obyczajowy, Polska 1969, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Marian Opania, Małgorzata Braunek, Bohdan Bear (95 min)